


Uri

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fan Characters, M/M, Multi, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Uri is an oc I gave Beelzebub and Gabriel ages ago now (first OC I think actually)For this fic Uri is born via Beelzebub and not gifted by God since Gabriel has Fallen and prior to this, Uri was their child yes, but Beelzebub is the Prince of Hell and Gabriel is an ArchangelSo here, Uri is actually born by Beelzebub, 'danced' into existence by the Prince of Hell and the recently Fallen Archangel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur & Dagon (good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Dagon (good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Uri

Keeping up appearances was what the Prince of Hell HAD to do.

Be it trials, meetings, or just walking amongst their fellow Demons, their very presence HAD to be felt, seen, heard, known!

If they did not do this, rumors could be taken up and suckled into possible rebellion, talk about weakness, or more.

However with the silent terror growing inside them right then, it presented a deep and troubling problem to the Lord of the Flies.

Not the threat of Falling from Heaven, nor the facing of their Demons before and after the War that never came could compare to what the Prince was feeling right then.

As they sat alone behind their desk, icy blue eyes staring blankly ahead, their minds buzzed like the flies they were named after.

Should they tell their Duke's? Hastur and Ligur surely since THEY'VE gone through this nonesens…

Dagon of course, they were their right hand!

And Gabriel…..

Their slightly torn ears flicked up and to attention when a knock at their office doors sounded, their mind so lost in thought they hadn't even heard the flies outside them around their room alert them of the approach and grew stiff and cold once again, voice bored, "Enter!"

Coming inside in a submissive bow, wings flared up and hands out with fingers down, came Gabriel!

Gabriel?

"Gabe?" Beelzebub spoke up and said Demon/Duke looked up from his bow and gave a charming smile his Prince's way, "Dagon figured you could use a foot boy, you've been in here alone so long-"

He went quiet and straightened up carefully as the distant look returned to the Lord's eyes before him. He listened to the room, wondering if the walls were speaking to them or they saw something he couldn't with their million eyes, but suddenly their voice shook out so unlike them, Gabriel panicked and flapped over towards the Prince's side, holding them close, "I've fucked up worse than the traitor Crowley!"

"Bee?"

"I've danced! I've danced, Gabriel…"

"As like, every other Demon does when Heat happens, so what? You can't join in a mating flight of your own? You have to just smell the scent of sex and rebuff it like your instincts mean nothing?"

"I had before-"

"And I'm sorry you had to deal with that-I wish you found a partner worthy of dancing with when Heat came… Your feelings matter, Bee, Prince as you are, you still hold onto that Love we were Created by…"

Silence.

"I wish someone had been able to free you of the shackles of being their Lord and found the mate who sang and laughed like you do. Who didn't flinch as the Earth rushed to greet us as we fell in our mating fall. Who sees not just Leadership but beauty and wonder in those eyes of yours-"

"Our dance caused something to form, Gabe…"

Gabriel didn't seem well versed in this kind of thing and offered, smiling, "Love! It's never left you, Bee~ Hastur and Ligur have shown they still possess it, for Satan and God's sakes both, Crowley and Aziraphale even showed us all this~"

Beelzebub spoke once more in such a way that made Gabriel shudder from inside, in such a way that told him even this fierce Prince was having a hard time overcoming this issue, "It's not that, I wish it was just that!"

Gabriel risked nuzzling his nose into Beelzebubs temple and asked softly, ears lowered, wings hiding them both away from the door beyond, "Tell me, Bee, what's wrong?"

In a rare return of affection, so openly and in risk of being seen at any second, Beelzebub buried themselves into Gabriel's hold, trying to disappear before whispering weakly, making them cry for how weak all of this had made them become, "I'm carrying a Hellspawns, Gabe… Our Hellspawn.."

And in the silence that followed, even the flies in the room seemed to stop buzzing.

Either by Beelzebubs own mind forcing them to or due to the fact Gabriel had engulfed their small form inside his deep lavender scented hold.

Whatever it may have been, the silence gave the Prince enough time to break down and sob for the first time in eons.

-

They were the sin of Gluttony, so they began to show off the trait with vigor.

Hastur had, when carrying Hellspawns, grown in belly size, and as time went on, Beelzebub noticed they would be doing just the same!

So Gluttony came in handy!

No Demon questioned, no Demon DARED!

Yet, expectenting it all to be that easy never crossed the Prince's mind and so, when they felt Duke Hastur approaching one night (night Above anyway), they steeled themselves up tight and kept a stiff upper lip as he was allowed inside their office.

Bowing like all Demons to their Lord, Hastur waited to speak, and the first words that came sent the held up strong Lord to shambles swiftly, "With all due respect, my Disgraceful Lord, but a few points to be made known when carrying Hellspawns…"

"How…"

"Pardon my just blatant assumption, my Lord but… Your scent…" Hastur pointed out slowly, torn ears flat upon his head, hands holding one another before himself.

Beelzebub stared dumbfounded at the thin pale Duke and so he spoke on calmly, wings eased along his back, "The scent comes off to most as an Earthy dirty scent, but to… To well, mum's and the like well, we smell it as milky and full of turmoil."

"Another, though Gluttony you are, your chosen meals aren't the normal ones you've eaten before your Demons, my Lord. From rotten meat to freshly killed things-Word HAS spread of that but Ligur and I made it known we've been giving you kills from Above and you've found it a good change is all. They've shut up since."

Beelzebub felt SICK!

"Your temper is normal as is everything else sept one small bitty thing-" Hastur motioned to his Lord then held his hands again, "You've gotten very… Closed off, distant, your eyes aren't just sharp with showing others who's boss but… Your eyes my Lord have taken a tint to them of… Fear.. As if your prey being hunted down and you're on the lookout for it's strike at any moment."

"How… Duke Hastur… How does o..ne… Fix that?"

Hastur blinked the soulless abyss black eyes in their sockets before he gave an honest smile and answered, "Your mate being close of course, my Lord!"

It slipped right out, "Gabe? Beside me?"

Hastur looked startled but also at the same time, like he'd seen it coming and nodded slowly, "Ya.. Your… Your mate… The umm.. The one who helped put that in there."

"I'm a Prince, Hastur…"

"Your carrying, my Lord!"

"I have a status to uphold, to even BE carrying-"

"Then choose, my Lord-" Hastur said calmly, hands open, as if finished.

"All I can say now. I came to give you advice to the best that I could. That's the last I can give, my Lord and I'm sorry."

"Choose…"

"Carry it, have Gabriel stand beside you as your mate, be seen as a Demon like us all that HAS feelings which you DO HAVE, or… Kill it-"

Beelzebub wasn't about to ask how but Hastur filled them in anyway, "Many parents before the War was up and over either ate the Spawns, dumped them, or killed them inside their beings! My Lord, a few ways to demolish it inside is stop feeding it well, stop caring for it as it smells you have been, maybe even take a shot in the Pit- A...A few Demons purposely go into the Pit after the Heat to be CERTAIN they don't carry a Spawn…"

Hastur coughed then rubbed his hands together.

"I could raise it for you… My Lord…"

"The issue still stands but a plan could be made as to why it had to be done-"

Beelzebubs mind was going haywire at this point, recalling so many Pit fights shortly after Heat and thinking them to be OVER mates and not BECAUSE of what became of doing so-Then the idea of giving up their spawn to Hastur who indeed cared for the spawns well-

"Leave…"

"Yes, My Disgraceful Lord!" Hastur said bowing backwards.

"Bring me Dagon and Gabriel… They shouldn't be far."

"In the printing room, I'll fetch them as you wish-"

"And Hastur-"

The thin pale Demon looked towards the Prince and waited.

The look of confused sadness told him all he needed to know without spoken words and nodded before saying, "I'll speak to Ligur about teaching Gabriel! I'll assist you with honor, my Lord!" Then carefully, he left, leaving Beelzebub to look at what they'd done just starting to show upon their middle and hissed, "Satan is going to kill me-" Before smashing their fist so hard upon their desk, it broke in half.

-

The Demons took to Gabriel AND Dagon standing together beside Beelzebub like it was everyday life.

A rumour spread about an assassin sighted, a Turn Feather amongst them all and so two bodies now stood guarding their Lord instead of one.

It looked natural for Ligur to be teaching the newly Fallen X-Archangel how to kill and fight, and Hastur working with their Lord beside Dagon never rose a single feather from anyone's wings.

It was said Hastur, Dagon, and Ligur had a thing between them three so one was never not near one or the other.

Satan meanwhile HAD actually known this all to be happening and was waiting calmly for the time to be right to move.

He knew when to, he'd known since he'd seen the Prince's mating dance, the dance of long withheld emotion and joy!

For Demons, no correct months were carried to announce the moment of a Spawns birth.

Hasturs spawns had been sevenish eightish, his own son Adam had been nine!

The Prince of Hells spawn would be arriving on his very 'birthday' as Mortals liked to dub Halloween~

And in good spirits, the King of Hell himself would welcome the child of his Prince to his new life when it arrived!

Until then, he watched calmly as Beelzebub grew. Watched the nights Gabriel and the Prince spent laying in the nest in the room of the million eyes, curled close and happy~

He wondered what that felt like-Being happy with the mate of your spawn?

He sneered as he thought about Adam and wondered if he could use THIS one as his newest chance? If he allowed the Prince to not only keep it but also their mate, would the Prince in return give him the child to train in becoming a new Antichrist?

It wouldn't be long in wondering upon the answer~

Halloween was fast coming and as it did, the Prince themselves began to show less and less and the 'Plan' of the assassin came to a head where Dagon and Ligur stood in for the Prince whilst said Prince was held away for safekeeping!

They had their Plan and he had his~

He knew his wouldn't be so easily overlooked like the first one though~

Not long now~

-

By Hallows Eve, the Prince of Hell rested in the coolness of a nesting chamber.

Not the sleeping chamber with a million eyes for which they slept, but a place Hastur helped Beelzebub figure out was what THEY wanted to nest in, to birth in.

Animalistic in nature, the Demons, even the Prince of Hell rested now upon feathers and furs.

Not just any feathers nor any old furs.

Gabriel went all out and stalked Angel's for their feathers, hunted only the rarest animals for their furs, (with help of Ligur, he found a shop that already HAD furs made since his killing was still very bloody).

The softest nest was made, the calmest chamber found closest to the room with the million eyes.

Hastur as promised stayed beside his Prince and helped guide them throughout the day to day care of carrying a spawn. Eating, sleeping, moving, even reacting to Gabriel if he tried being horny!

Thankfully unlike Ligur, he wasn't.

As Dagon called him, he did seem to be a Pillow Prince unless the time was called for it~

As the long day of Hallows Eve dragged on, the Lord of the flies lay upon their side and gave off soft pants and sighs.

It had been a while since they could wear buttoned clothes or their normal body hugging suits.

They hated being heavy and slow and even more so despised wearing other Demons clothes!

Hasturs were so long on them they could HIDE INSIDE THEM!

Ligurs so big they could curl up and sleep!

But it helped reduce the scent of milk and turmoil as they'd noticed and a single Demon saying a word about it ONE TIME silenced the lot of them when Beelzebub screeched and broke their neck with a kick to the jaw.

That night the spawn was very unhappy but the Prince had a smile upon their face no matter the kicks and motions as they heard and reheard the SNAP of the Demons neck and the OOOOHHHS of the crowd watching it all played out.

If they tired it now though-

"I hate you soooo damn much, Gabe!" Beelzebub cursed as their belly moved, the spawn inside them trying in vain to find room but gave up trying when they found none.

"Love you too, Bee~" They from the nest's entrance and spied his shining black eyes.

Those eyes once Lavender too and so full of emotion, now shone darker then Hasturs, yet componied with his voice and smile, Beelzebub felt his love and gave a small purr outward his way before groaning again and shifting around.

"Shouldn't be much longer, my Lord~" Hastur assured behind them.

At fervent requests by Hastur not to risk it, Gabriel stayed outside whilst he was inside with Beelzebub, no one was neither happy nor angry.

The three were more so scared.

Hastur as this was their Lord, Gabriel as this was his mate, and Beelzebub because this was happening!

Hastur got them to rest a final time and in it, came Satan himself.

To Beelzebubs horror, unable to awaken, the King of the Hell himself had indeed arrived to make this call as well, unaware the Prince had fallen asleep right then but went on anyway.

"Seems a new Antichrist shall be born?"

The dream stuck Prince stared in horror at their King as he spoke, ears pinned.

"My King…"

"My little Prince~" Satan soothed and touched the little Prince's button nose inside the nest, Hastur prettified inside.

"It was my doing, King Satan, Sir…" Gabriel bleated like a sheep and fell to his knees.

"Please, I'm sure it would just kill Lord Beelzebub worse then it would me if you killed me instead of them! Leaving the spawn even would make it worse, a constant reminder of why I was killed!"

Satan hadn't seen that coming and looked at the once beautiful Archangel, the messenger of God.

Now a lowly piece of shit upon his shoe really, he went through hoops and back and made a good point he hadn't even thought about!

Beelzebub, unable to scream outside, did so within as Gabriel gave himself up to their King, their body wracked with pain and not just from the spawns distress.

"A brilliant mind you have here~" Satan mused, tapping a clawed hand upon Gabriel's head.

"Falling for Happiness when Angel's should have been ones to know such from the start."

Gabriel did not move. He stayed still, everything splayed for the King of Hell to see.

Hastur looked on and knew Ligur was just as devoted to him and their spawns. Watching this play out gave him a bit more respect for the Fallen Archangel and he hoped he'd get to see his spawn even for a moment before his demise!

"I have a proportion for you, my little Prince~" Satan soothed towards Beelzebub who clutched their belly, eyes outside shut but streaming tears like waterfalls as they hung on every last word they heard.

"You have this spawn! Raise it, teach it to become the best most worst of Hell ever, teach them how to follow me like no one before, and even if they do not become the next Antichrist, if it turns out like Hasturs spawns in some way, I know my choice of letting this all happen wasn't for not!"

Hastur had to beam some at the mention of HIS spawns!

All four of them, even Jasper in Heaven and Aza amongst the Mortals. Hastur knew Satan meant ALL of them!

Chase and Coraline had risen in the ranks so violently and quickly, Satan requested them to become his Duke and BodyGuard respectively!

Hastur ran a fingerless gloved hand along Beelzebubs belly side as the Prince awoke at last to answer their Master, their voice peeling out in a scream of labor and obedience, "YES MY LORD, SATAN!"

Then, like that, Satan smiled, bowed just a bit, and offered before the Prince screamed out in pain again, "Good choice~" Then he was gone.

-

The labor was spent during all of Halloween.

Nothing but pain did Beelzebub feel.

No relief from the start to the finish of the birth of the spawn.

No, this was the punishment for feeling, for dancing, a Prince of Hell ACTUALLY trying to be happy like their followers!

This birth was their punishment in full!

At the stroke of three a.m their water broke, by six p.m, the spawns back legs emerged.

By nine p.m, the whole thing followed in a bloody mess between the Prince's legs.

All the while Hastur himself had been chased out of the nest, but went back and forth bringing water and more rags, shifting away the finer things before the spawns birth so as to not mess them up.

Gabriel watched and listened with baited breath, his wings wilted, ears pinned to his head.

He vowed never to 'dance' that way with the Prince again, almost wondering if he could cut himself of such urge's when the screaming stopped.

The spawn had come into the world butt first, and for mortals, that could mean trouble.

Right then, it seemed to be the same for it did not cry nor move once it hit the nests floor.

It just lay in a heap between Beelzebubs legs, covered in the sack and blood and wet of birth.

After panting and sweating for what felt like an age, Beelzebub themselves grew worried about the lack of noise from their spawn and tiredly moved around to face it.

It was blue and cold.

It didn't move when the Prince pulled it over towards them, it did not respond to their tongue massages used to warm the body.

It lay there in the Prince's arms, a little spawn who may have paid too for its parents 'dance' when-

It wheezed and heaved in the air of life.

It made the normal mewling spawn sounds soon afterward and grew pink and warm within Beelzebubs arms.

Without a care the Prince cried over it, beaming as tears spilled upon it, voice shaken but growing in happiness, "Gabe! GABE! It's okay!"

Stuffing himself inside like an idiot, Gabriel got himself stuck but didn't care two licks as he came right close to his mate and spawn.

It smelled Earthy and dirty inside the nest, or so it did to him, but he fought it and shimmied himself in correctly so that he fit and came to rest himself along the other wall before Beelzebub who had yet to release their spawn from their hold nor barrage of licks.

"Bee, it's amazing!" Gabriel purred to his Prince and beamed lovingly as at last the naked body of the spawn was settled in along their birthers belly for their first feed.

"It's tiny-"

"Hey, you are too but Hell made you their Prince!" Gabriel said pointedly and Beelzebub gave a flattered purr.

The spawn pawed at their belly a bit before figuring out what to do then came the scent of milk!

He fed greedily, much like the Prince of Gluttony themselves and upon notice of this, Beelzebub growled proudly, button nose in the air.

"It's perfect, Bee~" Gabriel gushed and touched it with a wingtip.

When it's hair finally dried, it was as wild and black as Beelzebubs but soft as down.

With an assuring look, Gabriel looked at the baby's face and spied a button nose like it's birther, but a strong form already much like himself!

He felt like he was on cloud nine!

"Antichrist or not, it's already perfect!" Beelzebub hummed then licked it's head, undisturbing it's feeding in the slightest.

"Satan is proud already I'm positive!" Gabriel spoke up then nosed Beelzebub between the eyes. "This spawn will be the best Hellspawn ever, just as he wished and it will be because of you my Prince!"

"And you, my Lord~" He's told softly and licked tenderly upon the cheek.

Their eyes lock a moment only to break when their spawn burps up a bit then bleps a bit of the milk upon it's face.

Only moments in Hell and already more alert than any Mortal Bab!

"Uri!" Beelzebub spoke calmly and Gabriel fluffed up his wings before chirping joyfully, "Bee that's Biblical! Hebrew for, 'my Light!'"

"So?"

Beelzebub gave a small loving smile towards the Fallen Archangel they danced with a whispered, "Just because we live here in Hell doesn't mean all Demons need horrid names!"

"I love it~"

"Good~"

"And I love you as well, my Disgraceful Lord~" Gabriel whispered and gave the Prince a kiss upon the lips.

"Unfortunate~" Was his return but the love in his Prince's told him all he needed to know.

He was just as much loved if not even MORE SO then he'd ever been before~

And together, heads pressed upon the forehead, they watched as their love grew as Uri now within Beelzebubs arms again yawned with a tiny sound, a wee baby forked tongue poked out of its mouth, then tucked into the feathers shed by it's father moments ago, safe and warm between it's parents embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> URI אוּרִי m Biblical, Biblical Latin, Hebrew
> 
> Means "my light" in Hebrew. This is the name of the father of Bezalel in the Old Testament.
> 
> Name: Uri
> 
> Born: October (/All Hallows Eve/ but they didn't pay mind to the changing of seasons like Aziraphale and Crowley do)
> 
> Being: DemonAngel
> 
> Powers: Tempting and miracles, sneezes/hiccups flies or butterflies, level with a look when they don't like someone
> 
> Eyes: Lavender
> 
> Looks: More like Beelzebub with messy black hair and small nose, has Gabriel's strength but small like Beel, (though their a very healthy bab)
> 
> Wings: A soft just after dusk color with faded blue at the tips, grows darker going upwards
> 
> Takes after: Beelzebub more so mimicking them to no end and Gabriel LOVES it, Beel, not so much (though they love it just as much)
> 
> Animal: Sucker Fish (they are cute as hell!!!) /Point to be made, like Beelzebub has the fly, you got the chameleon and Toad, like that/
> 
> They hold it in their arms, it's that damn big!


End file.
